Freckles and Hearts
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Slight Kion X Fuli fic, where he and her watch the sunset from beside Pride Rock and he just happens to notice and point out the heart-shaped marking on her forehead.


**Okay, so I've done some sort of Kion X Jasiri stories, now I decided to try out one about Kion X Fuli. I got the idea from seeing some shots of her close up the most recent episode and noticing something I thought was very special and interesting about her appearance. Also I have a think for writing about sunsets in my work.**

 **I own nothing. I do not on the Lion Guard or any of its content. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Fuli? Have you always had that heart-shaped marking right in the middle of your forehead," Kion asked. He and his spotted friend were right before Pride Rock, sitting on a stone as they watched the sunset. Her light yellow head turned over towards him and her forest green eyes focused on him.

"I have what on my forehead now," she asked. He smiled and slowly extended his paw and pressed one of his toes onto her forehead where the black, small heart was. She closed her eyes for a moment and then pulled his arm off her face.

"Oh yeah. Yeah, I've had that forever," she replied. She then smirked at him. "You're seriously just noticing that now?" He grinned sheepishly and held up his paws in surrender.

"Hey! I haven't had this much time close up to you when you're not all up in my face because you're mad and venting in front of me," he said in defense. Fuli giggled.

You know you also have spots of your own, right?" He rubbed his leg sheepishly, over the areas with the faded, darker spots.

"Yeah, I know. But I wouldn't exactly call them so much as spots as... as..."

"Freckles," she offered. He nodded.

"Yes, freckles. Exactly. Asante," he quickly said. She giggled and went back to staring at the sunset. Kion giggled and also turned to look at it, but as it set, he realized something else had caught his interest and he kept looking between her and the sunset.

Fuli.

The sun's golden rays made her already light gold, soft fur shimmer with light. The rays showed off her slim and sleek legs and body. The light illuminated each and everyone of her spots, they glimmered in the light with each breath she took. The one on her forehead especially stood out. The little heart-shaped one. It looked like pure, sparkling gold against her pretty face.

He blushed and abruptly stared back at it, almost forgetting to blink and as a result getting some annoying hot flashes behind his eyes. He grunted as he tried to rub his eyes of the white blurs before his eyes, but quickly threw his paws down to the rock they were on when he realized Fuli had heard him and looked over at him. He quickly squinted and looked at the clouds beside the sun, as if he was looking at them the entire time. He heard her shrug and move back to looking at the sunset. He mentally exhaled with relief, that was a close one.

It was a very beautiful one. Reds and bright scarlets faded into vibrant oranges before turning into glorious golds. Clouds in the sky absorbed the beauty and showed it off stunningly while they gained some of the sun's light as well. It was quite a memorable sunset to remember.

Eventually, as it always did, the sun dipped below the horizon and the warm hues that brightened the sky slowly turned to the cooler ones of night. The once warm glow from the setting sun was now replaced with a chill that crept up both of their spines. It was time to go.

Fuli jumped off the rock they were om a stretched. "Well thanks for inviting me over to see the sun set Kion, but I have to get back to my family. See you tomorrow," she said as she got ready to run.

"Wait," he quickly called out, stopping her in her tracks. She turned her head around to look at him.

"What?"

"Um, well. Thanks," he replied sheepishly. She stared confusedly at him.

"Thanks? For what," she asked.

"For coming," he quickly replied, looking down sheepishly at his paws.

He suddenly flinched when he felt something soft, warm and vibrating wrap around him. It only took his brain a second to realize Fuli was hugging him, and purring! And just like that, before he could react, she separated and smirked at him playfully.

"Don't tell the others that happened. I don't want to mess my fur up more when they want the number of hugs they get from me to be even," she said before zooming away.

He watched her become a speeding cloud of dust, paralyzed in his place as the ghost feeling of the hug still was on him. Eventually though, just as the first star of the night could be seen, the corners of his mouth tugged up and he grinned the biggest, wildest and dorkiest grin ever worn by any prince of the Pridelands.

Giggling, yes giggling, he ran up the rock steps to the den, feeling giddy and as light as a feather with his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Hidden from him though, in the tall grass in front of Pride Rock, a King cheetah watched with amusement and blushing cheeks as he headed home before she snuck away and did the same.

* * *

 **And hope you enjoyed it. I thought about adding about Fuli's so soft fur and the hugging as reference as the last episode. That's also when I got a good look at her forehead and saw the heart-shaped marking, believe me it is there. And while I think I still prefer shipping Kion with Jasiri, this makes a hard to break tie between the two.**

 **Thanks for reading, please leave a review with some feedback, it's always appreciated. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
